Another Fraud, Another Fake
by sonicwind229
Summary: Aki has been alone for her life, dependent on the sole being that thrives inside her. What is the Black Rose Witch, and why is it entwined with her destiny?
1. Another Fraud, Another Fake I

Another Fraud, Another Fake Chapter I

"The Witch wins in a cruel display of power."

"Another win for the Queen Of Thorns, The Witch."

"Opponent left in critical condition after Black Rose."

"Black Rose Witch relentless and uncaring."

"Another dead by _her_ hand."

Aki Izayoi was the Black Rose Witch. Undefeated as of yet. Again and again, duels were concluded. Each time the result was the same. The opponent was left broken, either a shadow of their former selves or simply comatose. But why should she care? THEY were the ones who challenged her.

"Challenger is not rising..."

"Rose Witch's latest victim..."

"Death. Again."

She withdrew her duel disk, carefully placing her deck back into her coat. This was but another victory for the legendary witch. Another _easy_ victory. Her mask did its job: hiding all of her emotion. She turned away from the crumbled figure on the ground, and nonchalantly announced:

"You see THIS?" Aki pointed to the immobile man on the floor. "THIS is what happens when you dare challenge me. I have power you cannot even begin to comprehend!"

The audience of other not-so-eager duelists were silent. They mourned their fallen comrade. Who was he, another nobody? Yeah. But every time, their reaction was the same. Shock, horror, and fear. No respect, just fear over what she might do to them. Let them live like that, she thought. Let them tremble at her name, let them freeze at the thought of her. They shunned her. Society. She was an outcast. She didn't give a fuck what they thought. Or what happened to them.

"Let them die."

With that, she walked away, back to Divine and the rest of Arcadia. Black Rose's petals enveloped her, and no one saw her leave. She merely disappeared.

"Well done, Aki. Well done." Divine applauded her, praised her, and was proud of her. He was her reason. Her reason to live. Her reason to fight. Her reason to end others' lives. She adored him.

"Hmph." Aki muttered. She was secretly glad, but thankfully she still had her mask on. It shrouded her smirk that she had reluctantly let spread across her face.

"Psychic, remember? I CAN feel your emotion. You deserve to be proud of yourself. You did well." Divine chided.

Aki was relatively pissed off with that, and she didn't care if he could see it or not. She shoved him out of the way, angered at the fact he of all people could sense her emotion so easily. She approached her private room. Her sanctuary. Divine, being a stubborn idiot, was still following her despite the fact he could read her thoughts at any given time. At the moment all of her thoughts were "Piss off you intrusive prick!" or "Fuck yourself, stalker."

"You can pretend you don't care, but I know you need my praise! Otherwise... Well, where would you be without me?" Thankfully Divine took the hint, and stopped outside the door.

"Aaargh!" Aki slammed the door with her power in rage. She was pissed off. She approached her mirror gingerly, and gently removed her mask, showing her face. She couldn't stand to look at herself. She screamed, breaking the mirror and the windows in her sheer outburst of power. She was just like everyone else in terms of looks, someone that would be accepted. But she had these powers. These psychic-fucking-powers.

"Why?! Why am I cursed with this... this affliction!"

"Because you're special, Aki. You have potential." Divine had reapproached the door after feeling the raw strength of the psychic blast.

"...Divine. I don't want to be special. I want to be like everyone else. I want to have a normal family, I want to grow up with them and I want to help them and for them to help me. I want friends."

"Oh how dear, Aki. We are your family, we are your friends. We are all you'll ever need."

"I refuse to believe that. I feel empty. I feel hollow. Something... Something is missing."


	2. Another Fraud, Another Fake II

Another Fraud, Another Fake 2

Have you ever felt like something was missing? A gear, a cog, something in the machine that is life? Something that seems miniscule, yet turns out to be of greater importance than anything else? It gradually gets noticed as time goes on, like a wound that opens more and more over time? It hurt Aki. It hurt her more than anything else. The emptiness, the pain of longing for something that you didn't know existed.

She wanted it gone.

"...Emptiness, Aki? We give you everything you'll ever need." Divine questioned.

"...Everything? Then answer my questions. What is the Witch? This raw manifestation of the power inside me? I feel like... It's a part of me, but a separate consciousness entirely..." Aki requested. She had lost any of the eye contact she had previously maintained with Divine, now staring with eyes devoid of emotion at the mask she gripped in her right hand.

"The Witch? The Witch is your gift. The Witch is our gift to you. The power. It was made for you to use it, to destroy the unworthy scum that dominate our world!"

"...This city is dying of rabies. Is the best I can do to wipe random flecks of foam from its mouth?"

"You fulfil your purpose. And I will fulfil mine. Every psychic on the planet will have their powers recognised, and we will slowly take back civilisation."

"Very well. Should I thank you for this... gift?"

"No. Just do what is required of you. Now, my duty beckons me. Goodbye."

"...Goodbye, Divine..."

Aki was staring at the shards of mirror that littered her dressing table, left alone in her room.

Alone? No. That... thing was with her. The other side of her. It would never leave her. The Black Rose Witch, they called it. No, they called _her_. It hurt everyone around her, she couldn't control it. But it hadn't hurt her. Why? That, she did not know. But somehow she knew that it would protect her, if just out of needing a vessel.

She could depend on it in a time of need. She couldn't, however, depend on anyone else. Except Divine. And even now, she was starting to doubt him. She had had this power before she had met him or this "Arcadia Movement". The "Witch", unlike anything else, had been with her since the start.

She gently placed the mask onto the table, and gazed into one splinter of mirror. Her eyes, a powerful amber colour, were hard and intelligence with experience. She realised just how much strength she had inside of her. How much of that strength actually belongs to me? More so, how much of it was the Witch's?

The Witch could destroy her at any given moment. But she hadn't.

Aki didn't understand that.

The Witch seemed so... destructive. Bloodthirsty. Harmful. But Aki had built up respect for her after each and every duel. Aki needed the Witch, the Witch was strength. And the Witch needed her, at least merely as a shell. Something to be used and something to channel power.

Realisation flooded over her. The missing thing was the Witch. She needed to commune with the Witch. Somehow. She had no idea how to, however. But she had a lingering suspicion someone else did.

She found _him _in the hallway outside her room, looking as deep and mysterious as ever.

"Divine."

"Aki, what a lovely surprise. I just finished my project and I was on my way to see if you'd calmed down."


	3. Another Fraud, Another Fake III

Another Fraud, Another Fake III

Aki had confronted Divine in the corridor near her room. She was confused, scared, and pissed off. Very confused, rather scared, and extremely fucking pissed off. Who the FUCK did they think they were? This "Arcadia Movement." They bestowed upon her this gift, this affliction... She didn't ask for this. She didn't want the power to destroy people, the power to annihilate people with a bat of an eyelash. The Black Rose Witch, the pure output of this power, could eradicate anything. Anything at all. Could it get rid of what she had become now? Could it get rid of Divine?

Doubt was rushing through her mind faster and faster now, and she had forgot to try and block Divine out. Yet he showed no reaction to her thoughts, just a slight puzzlement as to why she hadn't said anything as of now. Could something... something be subconsciously protecting her inner thoughts? Something like... The Witch?

"Well, Aki?" Divine asked, his voiced laced with suspicion and curiosity.

"Yes, I'm calm..." Aki dismissed the thought of asking anything now, Divine suspected far too much... "I just wanted to apologise for earlier, Divine."

"Hmm... Fine. My project was tough, by the way."

"Oh really? And just what did this "project" consist of?"

"We discovered more children like you and I, Aki. They were being harassed by Satellite scum. Sadly, one lost control of his powers and they're all dead. We tried to save them. But they did not have a strong enough will to survive, nor would they turn to the light with us."

"So you left them for dead?! Who the FUCK do you think you are, you sickening piece of sh-"

"Calm down. What is it with you and your temper, Aki? One would begin to think you're becoming a threat to us. And threats are to be exterminated."

"...I'm sorry, it won't happen again Divine.."

"I should hope not, Aki. You have a match against a new opponent, by the way."

"Hm? Who are they?"

"Reika Saitou [Cute Yami's OC – ilu] . Female, small. Troubled. Unstable mentally. Easy prey for the Witch."

"Very well then. Im sorry,

Reika Saitou,

But you die tonight."

"Hahahaha, I cant wait to see _this, _Aki. It will most likely just turn out like all the rest, but the encounter with the children earlier has left a sour taste in my mouth. Blood and death cleanse the mind. You may not embrace it like I do, but fuck knows you're going to have to accept it."


	4. Another Fraud, Another Fake IV

Aki approached the arena, dressed with mask and all, slightly reluctantly; yet she was eager to prove herself to Divine. She had to redeem herself for that fuck up earlier, she couldn't allow herself to react with something like that again. The witch clouded her thoughts, thinking of what it'd do to her poor opponent... She had, for some reason, expected the usual: an overweight male trying to look "badass."

So she was shocked to see a young girl in the arena, and felt the witch inside of her shudder with glee and excitement. She muttered to herself, "Damn you... Witch, let this girl go..." She could almost feel the Witch mocking her and, yet, this Witch seemed to acknowledge her request. So she discarded her mask, and with a smile, looked the young girl deep in the eyes.

"Good luck today, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

"You too, miss. You too!" The little girl broke out into a grin, as if greeted by a celebrity. To be fair, Aki did see herself as a "duelling legend" but not the kind that would make you smile... the kind that would make you shit yourself and run, and so she was again surprised by this girl.

Yet, the girl's actions seemed to ignite a spark of decency inside of her, and she silently addressed the Witch inside of herself. "Witch... I would like it if we didn't use Black Rose today..." This drew no reaction from inside of her, until a sharp stabbing pain in her head brought Aki to her knees screaming, yet none of the security were courageous enough to approach her, leaving her alone on her half of the stadium, causing all of the spectators to go silent and just stare. All but one. Aki looked up in pain, and met eyes with the man grinning at her madly. Divine.

"Izayoi... put the fucking Black Rose Dragon back in your deck... I want you to use it to annihilate this girl's deck, and not only her deck but her spirit and her herself!" No one else reacted to this, and it seemed Divine was transmitting this silently to her, as if he was there inside her... With the Witch. Why wasn't the Witch helping her?

"Foolish girl... The Witch is a manifestation of your true powers, and yet... You're so weak you cant even harvest her or use her in the time of need... Now would be one of those situations, IF you didn't put that beautiful dragon back into your deck." He was like a larvae, worming his way through her conscience, as if she could hide NOTHING from this... this... monster. "Hey, I heard that too. Now, listen to Mister Divine, or..." Divine broke out into a laugh, causing everyone's attention to be diverted to him.

Aki gritted her teeth, and resentfully placed the Black Rose Dragon back into her deck. "Fine... its not like I'll use it..."

"Oh, you will, Izayoi. Or else these brainless c*nts staring at me will have their minds torn to shit, right here... Right now."

She had no choice, she had to use it... Aki half walked, half crawled, her way to her side of the field, then stood up slowly, grabbing her mask as she did so.

Tears ran down her face, and she whimpered before putting the mask on and embracing the Witch half of her. She addressed Reika: "I'm... I'm so, so sorry about this... I'd do anything... anything to have another option, but... it's you, or all of them... Shit, im so-"

"Get on with it, bitch." Divine cut her off as she writhed on the floor and screamed again, then managed to help herself up and get prepared...

"Game... start!"


End file.
